Magic stronger than the dragonflame
by doodlebugsie
Summary: This is my first story! Musa has been acting strangely and when she gets kidnapped the winx and specialists find out why! Please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic! :D This will be mainly about Musa and Riven and a bit of Stella and Brandon there will be the other couples as well. Nabu is alive in this because in my mind he should have never died. If anyone can think of a better title please pm me or put it in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club

* * *

**Stella's pov**

The Winx and I were sitting in our living room doing absolutely _nothing_ in our pajamas.

Bloom was wearing a light blue top and light blue shorts with her dark blue slippers. Tecna was wearing a dark purple shirt with matching trousers with her light purple slippers. Aisha was wearing the same as Tecna but with a light green top and trousers with her dark green slippers. Flora was wearing the same as Bloom but in light pink with dark pink slippers. Musa was wearing the same as Bloom but in red with magenta slippers, and I was wearing the same as Bloom but in orange with yellow slippers. We all had the same hairstyle in one plat or two plats except Tecna who has hers out.

"What can we do? Cause I for one am sooo bored" everyone turned to me giving me that _'I know but what can we do' _look.

"How about we phone the boys and see if they want to come round and watch a movie" Flora said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah I want to see my Snookums"

"I will phone them" My best friend Bloom said.

'_**Hey Bloom'**_

**Hi Sky we were wondering if you and the guys want to come over and watch a movie or something.**

'_**Sure we will be round in a bit'**_

**Ok bye Sky **

"The boys are on their way"

"I can't wait to see Nabu" Aisha said while she was doing sit-ups.

"Hey Musa are you feeling alright you've been very quiet" Tecna said.

"Yeah you've barely said a word today" Flora said gently

"I don't want to talk about it" Musa muttered

'I really wonder what's up with her, she hasn't been the same for a week all she does is look at a letter which got sent to her a few days ago, I just hope Riven can get through to her and get her to talk or at least eat something.' I got snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

**Flora's pov**

Musa got up and ran to her room and locked the door I hope she is ok.

The boys all came into our apartment and went over to their girlfriends.

"Hi Helia I missed you" I said while giving him a big hug.

"I missed you to my sweet flower" Helia said.

**Stella's pov**

"Snookums" I said running towards him giving him a big bear hug.

"Hi sunshine how are you"

"Better now that you're here" I said as he gave me a sweet kiss

**Riven's pov**

I couldn't see Musa any were, she hasn't responded to any of my texts for the past week. I sighed.

"Hey Riven Musa's in her room but she hasn't been herself since a letter came a week ago" Stella said in Brandon's arms suddenly not so cheerful.

"I'll talk to her and see if I can help"

As I approached Musa's room we all heard a loud crash from inside her room.

* * *

_**Please review and if you can think of a better title please tell me it and I will give you credit. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Muriforever**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm so glad that you liked my first chapter the reviews were awesome! :D It made me so happy so here is chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx club

* * *

**Riven's pov**

"MUSA" we all shouted.

I instantly knocked down the door finding a man in a black suit and mask trying to drag Musa through a portal but he was obviously finding it hard.

"Let her go" I shouted whipping out my sword and the other boys doing the same.

"I'll come and get you later" he muttered to Musa as he dropped her and went through the portal.

**Musa's pov**

"Riven!" I cried giving him a big hug. I'm so glad that he is here.

"Shh it's alright I'm here" he said softly in my ear, after a few minutes the Winx and specialists left and started to watch a movie leaving me and Riven alone.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Well it all started when I got this letter" I said as I slowly got up and went to my bed were the letter was lying and sat down. Riven came and sat next to me on my bed. I passed him the letter and he examined it.

**Riven pov**

When I sat on Musa's bed she passed me the letter and what was on their shocked me!

"Your father got killed!" I said in shock and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

She nodded and said "These men wanted to know where I was and when my dad refused to tell them they killed him and said that they would find me one way or another" she started to cry even more so I just held her until she calmed down.

"I have no one anymore!" she wailed

"Hey you have me and I'll always be here with you and I promise I will protect you." I said and he seemed to calm down quite quickly.

"I know and I'm glad I have you." She said.

"Did the man that was in here say why they wanted you?" I asked and gave her a short but sweet kiss.

"Yeah, he said something about me having powers which are more powerful than the dragon flame" she replied.

'But I thought that no one had a power that is more powerful than the dragon flame' I thought

"Hey how about we go to the fruity music bar tomorrow morning and you can sing your heart out and don't worry about them coming to get you, I will be there to protect you." I said

"Ok let's go and tell the guys. I love you sooo much riv" Musa said suddenly all excited and cheery.

"Not as much as I love you Muse" I said making her giggle.

**Stella's pov**

"I hope Musa's ok" I said sitting on Brandon's lap and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, I wonder why that guy was after her" Aisha said

After a few minutes Riven and Musa came out holding hands and Musa looked a lot better and happier.

"Musa you're ok" the Winx and I ran up to her pushing Riven out of the way in the process (I was trying so hard not to laugh when he almost fell over! :P.) and gave her a big hug.

"Hey guys I can't breathe" She said breathlessly.

"Sorry, so what's up?" Bloom said as we let go of her so she could breathe.

"Well we were thinking tomorrow we could go to the fruity music bar and we could sing some songs as the winx band again!" She said

"Yay! I can make new clothes for us to wear" I screeched jumping up and down like a little kid in a sweet shop and soon enough the rest of the winx were jumping round with me! I can't wait till tomorrow.

"We'll see you tomorrow girls it's getting quite late" Sky said

"Wait how about you stay here for the night." All of us turned and looked at Musa like she was crazy. "I…I mean just in case that man comes back" she stuttered.

"Yeah let's go and speak to Miss F" Tecna said

On the way to Miss F's office Riven filled us in on what happened. I feel so sorry for Musa now her mum and dad are gone.

"We are so sorry Musa" we all said and gave her a hug.

"It's ok at least I still have Riven" giving him a hug.

"Look we're here" Flora said calmly

**In Miss Faragonda's office. Musa's pov**

"Hi Miss F we were wondering if the boys could stay the night" Stella said

"Hello and why do you want the boys to stay?" Miss F asked

"Well um these people are after me and we thought that if the boys are with us I will be safer." I stuttered trying not to cry, Riven gave me a small kiss and hug and whispered to me "It will all be alright"

"Ok but I think that you will be safer if you are in Red fountain because they know where you are and they will most likely come back here during the night. I will contact Saladin to tell him that you are going to spend the night their" Miss F explained.

"Thank you Miss F" we all said together.

"Is there anything else before you go?" she asked

"Would we be able to go to Earth tomorrow and go to the fruity music bar please we will be careful?" Bloom asked

"Of course now go through this portal to go straight to the boys rooms."

"Thank you" we said as we walked through the portal.

"Be careful Musa" I heard her whisper.

**Riven's pov**

We stepped through the portal and arrived in our dorm, Musa looked half asleep and so did Stella and Flora. Tecna was putting up a spell so the people after Musa couldn't track us.

"I think it is best if we go to bed night everyone." Sky said and went off with Bloom to his room.

"Night" we said to each other before going to our rooms. Musa didn't want to go to sleep though.

"Musa don't worry Tecna's spell will work and if they do find you we **will** protect you no matter what!" I said

"Ok night riv"

"Night Muse" I gave her a kiss before we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the second chapter over 1000 words. Any way so the next chapter will have 4 songs in it and I will update it hopefully sometime this week! Please review and if you have a good name for the story please tell me it and I will give you credit.

**Muriforever**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back! :) I love all the reviews that I got so far. Any way on with chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Winx club if I did Riven wouldn't have left and Nabu would be alive. I also do not own these 4 songs (society girl, L.A boyz, we are believix and we all are winx)

* * *

**Musa's pov**

I finally managed to get to sleep but I kept having this strange dream.

**Musa's dream**

I was looking straight at myself, but I was **Evil** and I was attacking my friends and Riven. When the evil Musa attacked there was a bright light and when it passed everyone was on the floor apart from Riven who was trying to protect his friends.

"Musa this isn't you. Please snap out of it" Riven shouted up to me… well the evil me.

"I don't even know why I liked you in first place I mean I always knew I was too good for you" Evil me laughed and attacked Riven knocking him out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Back to reality. Riven pov**

"AHHHHHHHH" I got woken up by Musa screaming and turning

"Musa" I whispered but she didn't wake up.

"Musa" I said a bit louder shaking her a bit and she calmed down.

"What. What happened" she whispered.

"You were screaming and turning a lot. Are you ok" I asked her.

"Yeah but I had a nightmare. I was evil and I hurt you and the others." She cried.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Nothing will happen. Go back to sleep don't forget you are preforming later!" I said to her

"Ok night riv love you"

"Night muse love you to" I whispered

**The next day in the fruity music bar Stella's pov**

Me and the girls was about to go on stage and preform. We were all wearing our outfits which we wore the last time we preformed but I added some fairy dust to make them sparkle. Musa looked tired so I walked over to her.

"Hey Musa are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah just tired what about you" she replied

"I'm ok just tired as well I spent all night getting the fairy dust perfect on the outfits." I said exaggerating the word perfect causing both of us to laugh.

"Ok looks like we are on" Musa said

* * *

**We are believix by Liz Gillies**

**Bloom**

Get your sky-high hands up  
It's the Winx girls, what's up  
Wild winged and wonderful  
You turn our sparkle on  
Your power makes us strong  
You keep us up where we belong  
**All the winx**  
Today-ay-ay-ay-ay  
We gonna celebrate  
And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey  
Because you believed it  
We are the magic  
We are Believix  
We are Believix  
**Flora**  
We're the sound of wonder  
Hear our rainbow thunder  
Feelin' fairy powerful  
We'll turn your smile up loud  
We're flying high and proud  
Like glitter sunshine through the clouds

**all the winx**

Today  
We gonna celebrate  
And shout hey hey  
Because you believed it  
We are the magic  
We are Believix  
We are Believix  
**Musa and Stella**  
We're fast on the magic track  
Makin' shimmer sure we snap  
Yeah we got it back  
And we glimmer gimme hands up  
And away we go  
This isn't Trix stuff  
And you should know  
'Cause you believed us  
You believed us  
**All the winx**  
Today (day)  
We gonna celebrate  
(Celebrate)  
And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey (hey)  
Because you believed it  
We are the magic  
'Cause you believed it  
(Believed it)  
We are the magic  
We are Believix  
(Hey hey hey hey)  
We are Believix  
(Because you believe we are Believix)  
We are Believix  
(Oh ohoa)  
We are Believix

* * *

**We all are winx **

**All the winx**

There is a magic power  
That's hidden inside of you  
Look in your heart to find it  
You're gonna feel it too

Just leave the world behind you  
Reach for the sky with me  
Get ready for adventure  
Together we're the Winx

Our travels won't be easy  
We'll get there in the end  
No matter what will happen  
We'll always be your friends  
This dream is real so just get ready  
For this fantasy, just come with me

You can make your dreams come true  
Stay with us  
Leave all your fears and spread your wings  
We can be friends

We'll fight the dark and bring true love  
To the whole world  
Through thick and thin, we're gonna win  
We all are Winx

The journey's never ending  
But that won't stop us now  
Don't let the darkness scare you  
No one will bring us down

If you are lost and lonely  
We'll bring the light to you  
Now let your smile be glowing  
Together we're the Winx

This fairy tale is ours  
Dancing till the morn  
If you believe you'll join us  
Ah, ah, ah

This fairy tale is ours  
If you believe you'll join us  
Just come with me

You can make your dreams come true  
Stay with us  
Leave all your fears and spread your wings  
We can be friends

We'll fight the dark and bring true love  
To the whole world  
Through thick and thin, we're gonna win  
We all are Winx

* * *

**Normal pov**

At the end of the song everyone was clapping and Musa walked up to Stella.

"Hey Stell do you want to sing a couple of songs with me?" She asked Stella

"Ok but are you sure you want me to sing I'm not that good at singing and I bet Bloom or one of the others would love to sing with you" Stella replied sounding excited and nervous at the same time.

"I am 100% sure" Musa giggled

"Ok how about we sing a special song for my Snookums and Riven" They both giggled and after Musa nodded they walked on the stage.

"Hey guys were going to sing two songs for you" Musa said into the microphone.

* * *

**Society Girl from Sonic Underground.**

**Musa and Stella**

_Society girl, society girl_

_Livin' it up in her high-fashioned world_

_She's got a full dance card and a debutant dress_

_The boys all wanna know her 'cause she's the best_

_There's nothin' but fun in her world_

_Society girl_

**Stella**  
_Do you want to dance with her?_

_Well, wait your turn_

_There's so many others waiting_

**Musa**

_You should have asked her sooner_

_Well, live and learn_

_She has her choice of who she'll be dating_

**Stella and Musa**  
_Oh yeah_

_Society girl, society girl_

_Livin' it up in her high-fashioned world_

_She's got a full dance card and a debutant dress_

_The boys all wanna know her 'cause she's the best_

_There's nothin' but fun in her world_

_Society girl_

_Society girl_

_Society girl_

* * *

**L.A boyz by Victoria Justice and Arianna Grande.**

**Stella:**

Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night.  
It's getting kinda crazy under the lights.  
But we don't care we're passing our time  
Watching those LA Boyz roll by.

**Musa: **

In their Drop Tops, Harleys, Escalades too,  
A hundred different flavours to vary your view.  
There's one for me, and there's one for you,  
Watching them LA Boyz roll through.

**Stella and Musa:**

Looking so hot down in Hollywood,  
You know they got, got the goods,  
So let's give it up for those LA Boyz.  
Riding the waves up in Malibu,  
They really get, get to you,  
So let's give it up for those LA Boyz.  
Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice,  
Give it up, give it up for the LA Boyz!

**Musa:**

West side, East side, everywhere between,  
Rockstars jamming at the Promenade for free.

**Musa and Stella**

Flipping those skateboards on Venice beach,  
LA boys come play with me.  
Turn it up, turn it up come and play with me.

Looking so hot down in Hollywood.  
You know they got, got the goods,  
So let's give it up for those LA Boyz.  
Riding the waves up in Malibu.  
They really get, get to you,  
So let's give it up for those LA Boyz.

I put your number in my phone, oh,  
Maybe you'll call me, maybe no-o-ot.  
Whatcha doing all alone?  
Come, show me what you got boy,  
Show me what you got, got boy,  
What you got boy,  
Show me what you got!

Looking so hot down in Hollywood,  
You know they got, got the goods,  
So let's give it up for (**Musa: **Give it up Boyz) those LA Boyz.  
Riding the waves up in Malibu,  
They really get, get to you,  
So let's give it up for those LA Boyz.

Give it up for the LA Boyz,  
Give it up for the LA Boyz,  
Give it up for the LA Boyz,  
Give it up for the LA Boyz,

**Stella:** Give it up for the (**Both :**) LA Boyz,

**Musa:** Give it up for the (**Both :**) LA Boyz,

So give it up for those LA Boyz!

* * *

**Stella pov**

We bowed and jumped off the stage and ran to our boyfriends.

"You two were great" My Snookums said and gave me a kiss.

"You were amazing you two" Riven said and gave Musa a kiss.

As we were deepening the kiss a portal opened and everyone around us disappeared including the rest of the Winx and specialists, it was only me, Musa, Riven and Brandon left.

A man stepped out of a different portal and looked at me and Musa, we looked at each other and used our magic so that only me and Musa could hear.

"_Is that the guy Musa?" _

"_Yeah we need to get out of here"_

"Come on lets go" I said to Musa and the boys but before Musa could move the man used his powers to attack Musa and knock her unconscious. As Riven ran over to her Brandon and I just stood there getting into our battle stances ready to attack the masked man but he disappeared through a portal.

I started to panic and look all around the room. Suddenly her came up behind me and attacked me. I couldn't hear anything but the last thing I saw was Brandon and Riven trying to attack the man but he walked through a portal laughing before I lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Hi thanks for reading. Please review and see you later! :D

Muriforever


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back and I was so shocked that people actually like this story. Thanks for the great reviews. We left off last time with that guy coming back and knocking Musa and Stella unconscious.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately still do not own Winx Club if I did Riven and Musa would still be together and Nabu would be alive!

* * *

**Riven's pov**

The guy who is after Musa appeared behind Musa and used his powers to attack her from behind. After he attacked her he disappeared through another portal and I ran straight to my Muse as she fell to the ground barely conscious. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Muse stay awake" I whispered with tears in my eyes she looked so pale.

"I love you" She whispered as her eyes slowly closed I felt her pulse and luckily it was strong but not as strong as it usually is.

I looked towards Stella and Brandon, Stella looked really scared when I noticed that the man had returned and before I could warn her he had attacked Stella like he had done with Musa.

**Brandon's pov**

I turned to Stella when I heard her gasp and caught her before she fell and laid her down on the floor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Riven and I shouted

"Well the annoying blond brat was bugging me with how she would help her" He replied and when he said 'her' he pointed at Musa

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFRIEND AN ANOYING BRAT!" I yelled at him.

He completely ignored what I just said and carried on talking like nothing happened "And as for the other one well you will find out in due time" He laughed as Riven and I tried to attack him but he disappeared through a portal.

Riven went over to Musa and cradled her in his arms while I went over and picked up Stella taking her over to where Riven was and sat down next to him until the rest of the guys come so we can get them help.

**Bloom's pov**

We walked through a portal which Tecna opened to send us wherever Musa and Stella is and what we saw shocked us all.

"Musa, Stella!" we ran over to them

"What happened to them?" Flora asked with tears in her eyes.

"That guy came back and attacked them after you disappeared, were did you go by the way" Riven said sadly

"We don't know we landed on a desert Island but what is important now is that we get them to Alfea I can't detect the spell he used." Tecna replied and opened a portal which leads to Alfea's Hospital wing.

**Riven pov**

I picked up Musa and walked through the portal with everyone else in front of me. When we arrived at the hospital wing Bloom and Sky went to get the nurse while Aisha and Nabu went to get Mrs Faragonda. We placed Stella and Musa on two empty beds and waited for the nurse to come.

The nurse arrived and we explained what happened when Mrs Faragonda arrived.

"Please could you wait outside while we try to find out what spell he used on them" Mrs F said and went into the room.

"Please be ok Musa" I kept muttering over and over again trying to hold back my tears again.

A few minutes later Mrs Faragonda came out.

"Brandon, Riven please could you come in" she asked us.

We walked into the room and waited for the nurse to go out the door and close it.

"What's wrong with them?" Me and Brandon asked at the same time.

"Well we need to send you two into their minds to be able to break the spell but they won't remember anything apart from the people who went into their minds and their names but Stella will remember Musa and Musa will remember Stella." Said Mrs F

"How do we break the spell?" I asked

"To break the spell you need to do two things. The first thing you have to do is give them something which is there's that will remind them of who they are. And the second thing you have to show some sign of affection." Mrs F said and handed us two lockets one with MxR on it for Musa and one with SxB for Stella.

"Ok when do we go?" Brandon said.

"Now" she said and transported us into Stella's mind.

* * *

**Brandon pov**

"Looks like we're in Stella's mind" Riven said as we looked around. We were standing in a very sunny field with lots of flowers and every flower wearing one of Stella's designs.

"Were is she?" I thought out loud.

"There she is!" Riven said pointing in the opposite direction of where I was looking.

"Come on lets go." I said gripping the locket.

"Stella!" I called.

**Stella pov**

"Stella" someone called from behind me. I turned around and saw two people running towards me.

"H-hello" I stuttered.

"Stella it's me Brandon and this is Riven remember?" The man called Brandon said. For some reason I feel safe near him.

"Here this is for you" he said and gave me a beautiful gold locket which has SxB on it. I put it on and looked inside. In it, it had a picture of me and Brandon beside a lake with me giving Brandon a kiss and hugging him. Suddenly I remembered Brandon, Riven and Musa.

"Where's Musa" I gasped.

"We need to go and help her next but to get out of here and to Musa's mind I need to do this." Brandon said and gave me a short but very sweet kiss. All of a sudden we were sucked into a portal to Musa's mind.

* * *

**Riven pov.**

"This is definitely Musa's mind." Stella said holding on to Brandon.

We were in another field but this time the flowers and trees were humming one of Musa's mums song. 'Return to me'

"Guys look there she is!" Stella said jumping up and down like a little kid. But when we turned and looked at Musa she looked upset.

"Musa!" Stella called but she didn't turn around or move.

"Muse" I called and she turned around as we started running towards me.

**Musa's pov**

"Who are you?" I stuttered and slowly backed away from them.

"We are here to help you Musa you are our friend" The blond said.

"Huh" I said and stopped backing away.

"It's me Riven and this is Stella and Brandon remember" The one called Riven said.

"This is for you" He said and handed me a wonderful silver locket with MxR on it. Riven helped me put it on and I looked inside. In it had a picture of me and Riven sitting under a tree on a picnic blanket with me on his lap giving him a kiss. His arms were holding my waist and my arms round his neck. Suddenly I remembered Riven, Stella and Brandon.

"Riven" I called and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Well I am pretty sure I have to do this!" He said as he bent down and gave me a sweet kiss. Brandon and Stella was kissing too when there was a bright light and we were in a white and red room which said hospital room 1.

**Riven pov**

"Were are we?" Musa and Stella asked

"Your back in Alfea remember the school you go to" Brandon and I replied a bit confused.

"GIRLS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Screamed the Winx as they ran in the room towards Stella and Musa.

"Who are you? Stay away from us or we **will** scream!" Musa and Stella exclaimed and backed away from them.

"Oh come on you two stop messing around we are your friends" Bloom said giving Stella and Musa a hug.

"Ahhh" They started to scream and fight their way out of Blooms hug and came over to us.

"Shh calm down" Brandon and I whispered to them and they soon stopped screaming but as soon as they stopped screaming they ran out of the room crying.

"We had better go find them they will probably get lost" I said to Brandon and he nodded.

"Wait a minute before you go you have to tell us what is going on and they won't get lost because they have been at this school for 6 years, 8 months and 3 and a half weeks" Tecna said looking at her watch to find out how long they have been here. I sighed.

"Wellyouseethespellthatwasusedcausedthemtoloosetherememoriesandtheyonlyrememberusandeachother!" Me and Brandon said a bit too quickly and rushed out of the room before they asked any questions.

"Ok I guess we ask Mrs F what happened" I heard Bloom say obviously very confused.

"You find Musa and I'll find Stella" Brandon said to me and we went our different ways. I hope Musa is alright.

**Stella's pov**

Me and Musa ran out of the room and tried to get as far away from them as we could, but we managed to get separated at the moment I was outside. 'Oh just great now I'm lost' I thought as I sat down on a bench. I started to cry even harder than I was before. 'How did they know who we were' I thought.

**Brandon pov**

I ran outside trying to find Stella when I finally saw her sitting on a bench crying.

"Stell, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah but I just wish I could remember who they are and where I came from and my family." She sobbed.

"Hey don't worry. How about after we find Musa we take you both to where you come from and we introduce you to the girls. Do you know where Musa is?" I said to her.

"Ok and I saw Musa run out of the gate and catch a bus to well wherever it leads to and that's when we got separated." She said.

"Ok thanks I'll phone Riven." I replied and she nodded.

* * *

(**Bold is for Riven and **Normal is for Brandon)

**Hey have you found Stella and Musa.**

Yes and No. I have found Stella but not Musa.

**Dose Stella know where Musa went.**

Yeah she said she saw her run out of the gate and catch a bus.

***Gasp* that leads to Magix got to go and find her see you later.**

Ok bye.

* * *

**Riven pov**

I ran outside and hoped on my leva bike and zoomed off to Magix going faster than I should but I don't care all I care about is that Musa is ok and she doesn't get hurt. I reached Magix in a matter of seconds but I couldn't find her until I heard quiet sobs from the dark ally.

"Muse is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah" She sobbed.

"Are you ok?" I asked again as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah" She sobbed again.

"Then why did you run out of their when you knew you didn't know your way around?" I said a bit angrier and louder than I meant to.

"I just don't understand how I feel. I mean I feel like I know them but I don't and I just want to know where I come from and see my family!" She said

"Hey how about we go and find Stella and Brandon and take you two to where you come from and then introduce you to our friends including the girls ok!" I suggested to her.

"Ok I can't wait to meet my Mum and Dad" She said happily but still crying. I whipped her tears with my thumbs.

"Come on here's a helmet put it on and get on my leva bike." I said and she nodded we got on the leva bike.

"Ok now hold on tight" I said and when I knew she was holding on tight enough I started the bike and went off but I went slower than I usually would because she might be scared seen as she lost her memory. I sighed and thought to myself as she rested her head on my back 'How will she be when I tell her that her Mum and Dad aren't alive anymore'.

* * *

Hey I know it has been like ages since I last updated but this chapter is way over 2100 words exactly. I hope you like it and please Review and how will they get their memory back? Find out in the next few chapters.

Muriforever :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I am so sorry for the long wait but I have been so busy with school work I got a lot of homework any way here is the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Riven pov**

We arrived back at Alfea and it was at least 9.00pm.

"Hey Musa we are here." I whispered as I turned to look at her only to find that she had fallen asleep and a deep sleep to. I stayed sitting down on my bike and slowly picked her up and cradled her in my arms when I got a phone call.

"Hey where are you?" Sky asked

"Just outside Alfea by the gate, Musa's asleep though" I replied.

"Ok we will meet you by the stairs leading up to the girls' room" Brandon answered before sky could and hung up.

I sighed and started to walk inside Alfea. 'I wonder if Stella has met the winx yet' I wondered when I reached the stairs.

"Hey dude" Brandon said.

"Hey how's Stella?"

"She's good she met the girls and now they are having a sleep over and doing makeovers in Flora's room." He responded in a whisper when he noticed Musa asleep in my arms.

"Come on let's go up to Flora's room." I whispered.

**Flora's room  
**

Sky opened up the door for me and all the girls looked at us and ran up to me with Musa still in my arms waking her up in the process but soon backing a bit away leaving Flora to introduce them to her as I let her stand on the floor.

**Musa's pov**

"Hi sweetie my name is Flora and these are my friends" A girl with long brown hair said softly giving me a warm smile as I inched closer to Riven.

"This is Bloom, Tecna and Aisha" She said pointing to each of them as they said 'hi' when the boys standing behind me coughed a bit.

"Oh and these are our boyfriends. Sky, Timmy, Nabu and Helia. Do you have any questions about your life or would you like to see some pictures of stuff we have done before?" She asked.

"H- Hi. Um Y-yes please" I stuttered and sat down next to Riven and Flora.

We spent the next few hours looking through some pictures when Stella started to glow.

"Stell are you ok" Brandon asked worriedly.

"I remember everything" She squealed happily.

"The pictures must have reminded you of enough things to break the spell" Tecna said.

"But why hasn't Musa been able to remember anything yet" Riven askes and he gives me a hug as tears come into my eyes.

**Riven's pov**

"Shh don't cry it will all be ok" I whispered in her ear and dried her tears.

"OMG I just totally remembered we have to go to Solaria" Stella said excitedly.

"Why?" Aisha asked.

"Well when I told my Mum and Dad that Musa's father is dead and they already know about her mother, they said that they would adopt her so she would have a family to live with and we are holding a grand ball for her" Stella said forgetting that Musa has lost her memory.

"STELLA" We all shouted and Musa started to cry very hard.

"Y-You mean I don't have a mother or father." She whispered.

"I am so sorry I totally forgot about you we don't have to go if you don't want to" Stella ran up to Musa and gave her a hug.

"No I want to go. I may not know who my parents are but I can at least have some kind of family" Musa said calming down and we all gave her a big hug.

**Solaria**

We arrived in Solaria in the throne room where Stella's Mum Queen Luna and her dad King Radius were sitting.

"Stella honey" They said giving her a hug.

"Hi mum hi dad you remember my friends right"

"Yes and we are so sorry Musa but we hope we can have you as part of our family" Queen Luna said in her soft voice.

"Thank you" Musa said yawning a bit.

"Oh you must be tired let us show you to your rooms" King Radius said and showed us to our rooms.

"Hey are you ok Musa" I asked her as we got into bed.

"Yeah just tired night riv"

"Ok night Muse sweet dreams"

**Musa's pov**

I tried everything to get to sleep but I couldn't so I decided to go and take a short walk outside.

"Is that you Musa?" Someone asked behind me.

"Who's there?" I said and I started to panic.

"It is me Musa you're **Dad**" The man said as he walked into the light.

"But my dad is dead my friends said so" I said quite loud.

"I'm not dead as you can see and your friends must have wanted you to think that because they never liked me" He said as he came even more into the light so I could see his face. He has long blondish hair and green eyes.

"They lied to me" I gasped and started to cry and my dad comforted me.

**Riven's pov**

I woke up and saw that Musa wasn't in bed so I jumped out of bed and woke up the rest of the gang when we heard her shout 'But my dad is dead' from outside so we rushed out and what we saw shocked us….

* * *

**Hey so another chapter is done yay sorry it is so late. I left it on a cliff hanger just because I want to see who you think Musa is with? I will update another chapter soon! :D **

**Muriforever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I hope you guys liked my last chapter and here is the next one.**

* * *

**Riven's pov**

I woke up and saw that Musa wasn't in bed so I jumped out of bed and woke up the rest of the gang when we heard her shout 'But my dad is dead' from outside so we rushed out and what we saw shocked us…. Valtor was hugging Musa with a smirk on his face.

"Valtor get away from Musa" I shouted and the girls got into their sirenix. Valtor let go of Musa and stepped back as I grabbed Musa and held her close to me but she started to struggle.

"Let me go!" She screamed at me and wriggled out of my arms and went over to Valtor.

"Musa what do you think you are doing he is evil" Aisha said.

"No he is not evil you lied to me once and I believed you, but I will not fall for it again!" She shouted at us. I don't know what she is talking about.

"What are you talking about Musa we would never lie to you?" Stella said.

"You lied to me about my dad just because you don't like him" She exclaimed.

"He is not your dad Musa he never has! He is lying to you!" Nabu said as Valtor stepped in front of Musa.

"What did you do to her Valtor?" I shouted.

"Nothing" He replied simply.

"Musa come on lets go" He said to her and created a portal for them to go through.

"No" I shouted and tried to go through the portal before it closed but I was too late. Too late to save my muse. I thought and started to cry.

"Don't worry Riven we will get her back" Bloom said with determination in her voice.

"I hope so." I muttered and we went back inside the castle no one daring to say anything until we had to tell the king and queen in the morning.

**Musa's pov**

"I-I can't believe they lied to me" I stuttered as my dad comforted me.

"I know but don't worry I have a surprise for you that will help you forget them." He said and called out a guy called Jarred.

"Hi Valtor. What happened to Musa?" He asked and looked at me.

"Her 'friends' told her I was dead after she lost her memory and I thought you could give her that surprise you were going to before she left with her friends a year ago." My father said.

"Of course. Musa will you marry me. I know you have forgotten me but we were very close friends and then that guy came and took you away from me before I could ask you." He asked me as he got down on one knee. I didn't know how to react I mean I still have feelings for Riven even though he lied to me.

"Go on Musa he has been waiting for over a year" Dad said.

"O-ok I will" I stuttered and Jarred smirked.

"I am so glad you said yes Musa now go to your room and we will sort out the wedding tomorrow morning" Valtor said and took me to my room.

I lied in bed for 30 minutes but I couldn't get to sleep all I could think about was Riven. I miss him so much when I realised I still love him, so I got out of bed and went to speak to my dad and Jarred about cancelling the wedding. As I walked round the corner I could hear Jarred and my dad talking.

"I can't believe it worked. She actually fell for it." Said Jarred.

"Well it was thanks to your memory spell that it worked and please take that ridiculous mask off Ogron." Said dad.

"Ok, Ok. But can you believe she was dumb enough to think that her friends and boyfriend was lying and to think that you were her 'dad'" Ogron said and I gasped and suddenly I remembered everything. They must have heard me because they looked in my direction and used a spell to make me float towards them after Ogron put his mask back on.

"Why aren't you in bed sweetie?" Ogron said and tried to give me a hug but I hit him and backed away.

"Get away from me Jarred or should I say Ogron." I said with a lot of sass in my voice.

"Oh what are you talking about?" Valtor asked me.

"I remember everything and I'm going home!" I shouted and opened up a portal that lead to the bedroom where I and Riven are staying in Solaria.

"Don't let her get away without this" Valtor shouted and threw something to Ogron and Ogron grabbed my arm when I was about to go through the portal and put a ring on my finger. I suddenly felt my power draining as Ogron pushed me through the portal.

**Riven's pov**

I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Musa. I hope she is alright and I hope Valtor doesn't do anything to her. I thought when out of no were a portal opened up, nothing came out of it for a few minutes suddenly a bright light filled the room and the portal disappeared and left were it was, was Musa.

"Musa are you alright?" I asked cautiously in case she shouts at me.

"R-Riven I-I am so sorry!" She cried and I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Why are you sorry and what happened?" I asked.

"I-I remembered everything… When Valtor and Ogron was talking I overheard them and I confronted them and opened up a portal to you but before I could go through Ogron put something on my finger." She finished and she looked very tired.

"Shh don't worry about it, I don't see anything on your finger but if you say that he did then I'll get Tecna to see if she can find anything." I whispered in her ear and picked her up and placed her on the bed. I quickly phoned Brandon and told him go get his butt in here with the rest of the guys. A few moments later Musa fell asleep and the gang started to come into our room.

"What's up?" Brandon asked.

"Musa's here and she has remembered everything" I started to say and told them what she told me by the end of it they were all shocked at what they heard.

"I'll scan her hand to see if they used an invisibility spell on whatever they put on her finger" Tecna said. "It looks like a ring that slowly drains her powers but it should be easy to take off with a convergence spell." Tecna said and the Winx except Musa got into their Sirenix and started to cast a convergence spell.

"Flower of Sirenix"

"Tide of Sirenix"

"Aura of Sirenix"

"Light of Sirenix"

"Fire of Sirenix"

"WINX CONVERGENCE" one by one the different colour light rays flowed into Musa and after 5 minutes the ring finally came off and got destroyed.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys like this chapter if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would really appreciate it if you pm me or put it in the reviews.  
**

**Muriforever xxx **


	7. My Muse forever

**Hey guys I would really appreciate if anyone who reads this story reviews it! **

* * *

**Musa's pov**

Riven carried me bridal style and placed me on the bed when he put me down he phoned Brandon but I couldn't hear what he was saying because I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I could faintly hear someone say. I could only guess that it was Riven because he sounded worried.

"She is just very tired but when she wakes up tell us so we can make sure she is alright" I think it was Tecna or Flora who said it as I heard footsteps going out the door and the door closing. My eyes slowly fluttered open and as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I could see Riven looking at me with a worried expression.

"Muse are you alright?" He asked me. He helped me sit up and tears started to form in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" I cried and Riven comforted me again.

"Hey haven't we already gone through this, it is not your fault" He told me as he dried my tears.

"I know but I was about to marry Ogron if I didn't remember and I…" I didn't manage to finish what I was saying because Riven's soft lips came into contact with mine. Just as we were deepening the kiss Riven pulled away and looked at me.

"Never blame yourself for anything like that because it wasn't your fault. Let me go and phone Sky to bring the girls because they have to scan your powers to make sure they are ok" He said to me but as he was about to grab his phone I kissed him. My hands found their way round Riven's neck and his hands trailed around my body stopping at my waist. We pulled away because we were out of breath.

"That was amazing" I said trying to get my breath back.

"It was. And we will carry on with this after Tecna and Flora have checked you are alright" He said and I sighed as he went and picked up the phone and phoned Helia.

A few minutes later they all arrived and checked my powers.

"Your powers are actually alright" Tecna said shocked.

"Ok. I think it is best if we leave her to get some rest now night everyone" Flora said with Helia and one by one they left the room. I heard Riven sigh in relief and came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Now where were we?" I asked him.

"I think we were here." He said and we started kissing like mad deepening the kiss my hands trailed along his abs and his hands were trailing along my body. What I felt that night was the best and I can't believe what we did.

**Riven's pov**

I slowly woke up hugging Musa still. I can't believe what we did last night. I thought and I couldn't wait for when she wakes up because I have a surprise.

I took a quick shower and got changed into my clothes when Musa woke up she went and had a shower and got dressed to.

"Musa close your eyes" I said to her when she was ready and she did what I said. I quickly started to rummage through our stuff trying to find that one special gift.

"When can I open my eyes?" Musa asked me.

"In a second 'ahaa'" I said as I found it and quickly got down on one knee. "Ok now open your eyes" She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Musa I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I can be arrogant, hot headed, a pain in the butt, rude, cold….." I just kept trailing on until Musa told me to carry on. "Anyway the point is Will you Musa Melody be _my Muse forever!" _I asked her.

"Yes yes yes." She squealed and jumped into my arms and I slipped the ring on her finger. "You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that" She whispered in my ear sounding very tired.

"Muse are you alright you look pale" I asked her when I noticed how pale she was.

"I'm fine come on lets go tell everyone" She said and dragged me to the dining room.

**Normal pov**

But what they didn't notice was 3 pairs of eyes watching them in the dark.

"Damn it now he is going to unlock her full powers and we can't have it" A female voice said

"Don't worry so much we will get her powers not by her choice but by force. We just have to wait until they learn more about her powers after she has been crowned Princess with the blond brat." A different female voice said.

"Now let's go tell Valtor and Ogron" The final girl said and they disappeared laughing.

* * *

**Ok I know it is a short chapter but I didn't really know what to wright I will update again soon! :D**

**Muriforever xxx**


	8. How about a double wedding

**Hey I'm back! :D Ok so we left off with Riven proposing to Musa and 3 girls spying on them. Before I start this chapter I just want to say a big thank you to some people. First I want to thank The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky because she is so funny. Next I want to thank Passion Unbroken because she was my first friend here and inspired me a lot. Another person I want to thank is MusaRiven125 because she is just amazing as well and she is a very good writer. And finally I want to thank Lola (guest) for her review because after I read it I had an amazing idea for it. So this chapter is dedicated to all these people and everyone else who has reviewed.**

**Musa's pov**

I ran through the hallways when I bumped into someone. When I looked at who it was it was none other than Stella looking as excited as I am. I thought for a moment if I should tell Stella first. "Why are you so excited?" We asked each other at the same time and laughed when Brandon and Riven caught up to us.

"Well I may as well tell you first seen as we are going to be sisters." We said at the same time again. "Ok you first" We said again. "Ok Brandon/Riven proposed to me!" We said again at the same time it was starting to get creepy but I couldn't care less and I bet Stella couldn't either because we started squealing like little girls.

"Congratulations dude" Riven said to Brandon.

"Same to you" Brandon said to Riven.

"OMG we could so totally have a double wedding have a double wedding!" Stella said.

"We should so do that I mean just imagine a huge cake" I said and me and Stella held onto each other's arms and started jumping up and down. I can't believe I am marrying Riven.

"Uh girls shouldn't we tell everyone first, before you start planning" After Brandon said that we started walking to the dining hall to have breakfast and all the way there we were talking about how we love our fiancée's.

**Aisha's pov**

We were all sitting around the table waiting for Musa and Stella.

"What's taking them so long? I mean I understand why Stella is taking forever because she wants to look fabulous all the time, but this isn't like Musa" I said.

"Maybe we should go see what is taking them so long" Flora asked us. Just as we all agreed Stella and Musa came in hiding their hands with Riven and Brandon behind them.

"Why are you two so happy?" Bloom asked them.

"Well maybe it is because…" Musa started saying when Stella gave her a nudge and told her to wait for her parents. One of the servants came in and said that Stella's parents had an emergency meeting and left.

"Ok we will tell you" Stella said

"Brandon and Riven… Proposed to us" They squealed at the same time and showed us the rings. We all started squealing and congratulating them.

"Hey you guys should have the wedding at Alfea because well you know we have spent ages there." Bloom suggested to them.

"Yeah that would be amazing come on lets go tell Mrs Faragonda about it and ask her if we can have our wedding there." Musa said. As Stella and she was walking out of the door we stopped them.

"Maybe we should have breakfast first and wait for your parents before you start planning your weddings" Flora said and we all sat and ate our breakfast.

**Hey guys I know it is really short but I don't really know what to write so yeah. I'll update this story again when I can and while you wait check out my other story 'once upon a spy'. **


	9. Stronger than Bloom

**Hey guys here is another chapter of Magic stronger than the dragon flame! Please review and favourite.**

**Musa's pov**

We ate our breakfast and waited for Stella's parents to arrive and after 20 minutes a maid came in.

"I am so sorry but Queen Luna and King Radius have gone to Sparks to talk about a new threat to the magic dimension so they will not be back until tomorrow." She said and rushed off.

"Ok I guess we should go to Alfea" Stella said sadly when Bloom, Tecna and Aisha's phones rang. They answered it with 'oh, ok and we will be right there.'

"We are so sorry guys but we can't come with you. Our parents need us at the meeting." Bloom said.

"Oh ok we will see you guys later then" I said as they walked into a portal with Sky, Nabu and Timmy.

"Come on let's go to Alfea" Stella said and opened up a portal. A few moments later we arrived outside of Mrs. F's office.

"We'll wait out here" Flora said and sat down with Helia. Stella knocked on the door and we walked in. Stella and I sat on the two chairs and Brandon and Riven stood behind us.

"Hello Stella, Musa, Brandon and Riven how may I help you?" Mrs. F asked.

"Well we have some news to tell you" Stella said.

"We are getting married" We said at the same time and Riven held onto my shoulders.

"Do you two know what this means?" She asked us looking very shocked and we shook our heads.

"Your powers will get even stronger if the person you are marrying is the person who you love with all your heart and I can tell that you 4 do." She started and grabbed a book off of the shelf.

"Stella your powers will allow you to cast even more spells when you are not in your Winx form and when the others get married they will be able to do that to." Mrs. F told Stella and showed us a page in the book which had about what will happen to us and who it will affect, but my name wasn't one of them.

"Mrs. F what about me I'm not on the list?" I asked.

"Stella, Brandon and Riven would you mind leaving for a moment while I talk to Musa?" She asked and they left the room.

"Musa you will have a unique power once you get married your powers will be even stronger than Bloom's, the dragon flame. She said and I gasped.

"B-but no-one's power is stronger than Bloom's." I stuttered.

"You have stronger magic Musa." She said to me seriously and I only looked at her confused. "It is only stronger because your magic has always been affected on how you feel. So when you get married you will have a special bond with the person you are marring (Riven) so whatever he is feeling will affect your magic to and will make your magic stronger." She told me and showed me the book.

"I-I think I get it but what will happen to all the enemies after Bloom. They all will still think Bloom has the strongest power, so she will get villains after her all because of me." I said sadly.

"They won't go after Bloom." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"They won't go after Bloom because they will sense that your power is stronger." She said when there was a knock on the door. I still didn't believe her though.

"Sorry Mrs Faragonda but the king's and Queen's need you on Sparks" Mrs Griselda said.

"I am sorry Musa but I need to go. I will talk to you and the rest of the winx when I get back." She said and I nodded. After she left I processed what she said. A few minutes later Riven, Stella, Brandon, Flora and Helia walked in.

"What's wrong Muse? What will happen to you?" Riven asked me and knelt down in front of me as I stared looked at the floor.

"I am apparently stronger than Bloom" I whispered.

"What was that sweetie?" Flora asked me.

"Mrs. F said she will tell everyone about it when they get back." I finished.

"Ok. How about while we wait for them we go out somewhere. Any suggestions?" Flora asked.

"Oh I know how about…" She started.

"NOT SHOPPING!" We all said except Brandon.

"I wasn't going to say that." She glared at us. "I was going to say how about a picnic at the lake or a day at the beach." She said.

"That is actually a great idea. We could have a picnic at the beach and play volleyball and go in the water." Helia said.

"Great so we will meet at the beach in 10 minutes?" I said and everyone agreed.

After 10 minutes we met at the beach we girls brought the volleyball net and ball and the boys brought the food and drinks. We found a spot and started to eat our picnic and after we ate the boys went in the ocean and me, Stella and Flora watched them in our bikinis.

"What do you think you will do for your weddings?" Flora asked us.

"Well I have always wanted my first dance with Brandon a big thing like a spot light on us and glitter and sparkles floating down on us." Stella said dreamily.

"What about you Musa?" They asked me.

"I have always wanted a dance under the stars with Riven" I said. Suddenly water got poured over me, Stella and Flora.

"AHHHH" We all screamed and jumped up. We shot around, shivering because of how cold the water was, and saw the boys running away laughing with buckets in their hands.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Stella screamed. "Let's get them" She said as we grabbed buckets and filled them with water and chased the boys around. We had to go into different directions to follow the boys. As I walked cautiously to where I thought I saw Riven go I felt someone behind me tackling me to the ground. The bucket which I was holding flew up into the air, all the water landed on my head and the bucket landed beside me. I looked up and saw Riven on top of me.

"W-why did you do that?" I stuttered because I was freezing.

"Sorry Musa it was just meant to be a bit of fun" He apologised and stood up.

"W-well it w-wasn't f-f-for m-m-me" I said and Riven helped me stand up.

"I'm sorry Muse are you ok?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah j-j-just c-cold" I said.

"Come on we should go and meet the others" He said and handed me a towel. We walked back and to our surprise we were the only one's here.

"Where is everyone?" Riven asked me.

"Hey guys over here!" Brandon called us over to where Flora, Stella, Helia and he was.

"Where is everyone?" I asked them.

"They all left after they heard about a 99% sale at the mall." Flora said and looked over at Stella. "And Stella wanted to go but we all want to stay here so we aren't going."

"I know and I actually think I don't mind missing this sale because we get the beach to ourselves." Stella said happily.

"Let's play volleyball" Riven said as Brandon and he set up the volleyball net.

"Ok now we need teams. How about we go in couples?" Stella said and I shook my head.

"But then a couple would be split up. So let's do girls v boys" I said.

"Ok but let's make it a bit more interesting. If we win you have to do what we want for a week and if you win we have to do you want for a day." Riven said and Stella huffed.

"Why do we have to do what you want for a week and you only have to do what we want for a day. I think you have to do what we want for a week as well." Stella said. Flora and Helia decided that instead of playing they would go back to Alfea to tend to the plants in the secret garden.

"Oh fine but you know we will win" Riven said as we got into our teams. We played for 3 hours when we all decided to go back to Alfea.

"Wow I can't believe you only scored 3 times and we scored 40 times in total. I mean seriously we would have been back sooner if you didn't want so many rematches." Riven bragged.

"Fine so what do you want us to do?" I sighed and Riven smirked.

"Well Stella and I are going to the gym see you later." Brandon said as I gave Stella a comforting smile.

"Now what do I want you to do?" He said. "I know let's go to the mall I want to get you something." He said and I looked at him confused. When we arrived he dragged me to a clothes store and got me a Halloween costume.

"Why did you get me this? Aren't I meant to do things you want?" I asked him.

"Well when we get to my apartment, which I live in when school is over, you have to put this on" He said and took me to his apartment. When we got there he gave me the bag and I went to the bathroom to get changed. Once I put it on I knew why he wanted me to wear it. I walked out and stood in his bedroom wearing an Alice in wonderland costume that was thigh high and I had blue high heels on.

"Riven get here now" I screamed and he walked into his bedroom.

"Hey you look gorgeous. Oh Mrs. F wants us back at Alfea she said that everyone is back." He said

"Good I can get out of this costume" I said and got changed into my usual clothes. We got on his bike and went back to Alfea.

"Hi Mrs. Faragonda you wanted to see us." Bloom said when we were all in Mrs. F's office. The boys all waited outside.

"I have some news to tell all of you. As you already know Musa and Stella are getting married to Riven and Brandon and I am going to tell you all what will happen when you do get married." She said and got the book out.

"What is that Mrs. F" Flora asked.

"Oh it is a book that tells us what will happen to each fairy after they have gotten married." Stella and I said at the same time and they all said ok.

"Now all of you will get slightly different things but all of you will be able to use more magic without getting into your winx form. Flora you will be able to understand what plants are saying." She said.

"I can't wait till I can find out what my plants are saying" Flora said happily.

"Stella you will be able to use your magic in even the darkest of places." Mrs. F continued.

"Cool now I won't be weak when we go on missions in dark, rundown places." Stella squealed.

"Tecna you will be able to use your magic to go into any database in the world." She said.

"Ok that sound completely logical" Tecna said.

"Aisha you will be able to calm down the oceans in storms." Mrs. F told her.

"Awesome now when we are on the Odysea explorer we won't be caught in a storm" Aisha said.

"What about me and Musa Mrs. F" Bloom asked.

"Well Bloom you will be able to use your magic to manipulate fire." She started and now for the news that will probably break her heart. "But you will not be the strongest fairy anymore Musa will." Everyone gasped except me.

"Oh yes I finally won't have any more villains after me for my powers instead they will be after you" She said excitedly and tears started to form in my eyes. I ran out of the office and tears started to fall. I ran over to Riven.

"Riven I-I can't marry you" I said and gave him the ring back and before he could stop me I ran off to my room and lied down on my bed with my face in my pillow.

**Bloom's pov**

As soon as I saw Musa run out like that I felt really guilty.

"What just happened? Musa just said that she can't marry me" Riven said as he walked in.

"I'll be right back" I said and ran out to Musa's room. I knocked on the door and walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Musa I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like I want you to be the target of all the villains. It's just ever since I found out that I was a fairy everyone has wanted my powers and I guess now I can find out what it is like without always being on edge, in case someone tries to take my powers when I'm sleeping." I apologised and she looked up at me.

"It isn't about what you said." She muttered. "I-I'm just worried about what will happen after Riven and I get married. I'll be the strongest fairy and everyone will be after me." She said looking at me like she is worried about something else.

"Don't worry we will all be here to help you and are you sure that is the only thing that is worrying you?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"What if I put Riven in trouble? You never know what will happen." She said to me.

"Riven is strong so he will be fine and now you just need to relax and we will be here to help you through it. I'll go and get riven." I said and went to find Riven. Only to find that he is outside the dorm about to knock.

"Hey where's Musa?" He asked me and I pointed to her room. "Thanks."

**Musa's pov**

"Hey muse what's wrong?" Riven said to me and sat next to me.

"Well if I get married I'll be the strongest fairy and I don't think I would cope with everyone after me." I said and Riven gave me a hug.

"Don't worry I'll be there to protect you" He said as I leaned on his chest.

"I know but I still remember that dream. I was too strong and I was evil I-I don't think I would be able to live if I hurt you or the Winx in any way." I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything about hurting the specialists." He laughed and I slapped him playfully on the chest.

"You know what I mean" I said laughing.

"See I knew that would cheer you up. Now let's go back to see Mrs. F she said she needed to explain a few things to you and the others about something. I think it had something to do with a mission." He said and we went back to Mrs. F's office.

**Hey hope you like this chapter I thought I had better update this before I update the other one. Please review and favourite.**


	10. Suprise Holiday

**Hey I'm back and you probably hate me for not updating but I have had a lot of homework and I have just finished writing my other story so this will be my main story which I'll concentrate on. Here is chapter 10! Please review and favourite this story.**

* * *

**Musa's pov**

Riven and I walked into Mrs. F's office and sat down.

"Musa are you ok?" Stella asked me.

"Yeah I guess it was just a bit of a shock." I said.

"Ok so I want all of you to go to Gardenia for a week or two for a holiday." Mrs. F said.

"But Mrs. F I thought it was a mission you were sending us on?" Tecna said.

"It is just a little gift from me and Saladin to you all for all your hard work." She said and next thing we knew we were in Gardenia.

"Whoa what just happened?" I said gripping onto Riven because I felt a little dizzy.

"Looks like we are in Gardenia" Bloom said.

"Ok we should go shopping." Stella said looking at her phone.

"I think we'll pass but we will meet up with you girls at 3pm in the Fruity Music Bar" Riven said gesturing to the boys.

"Ok see you later" We all said and went to the mall.

"Musa and I will go shopping together. You guys can all sort each other into pairs meet back here in an hour and a half. Bye" Stella said and dragged me to a dress shop.

"Stell what was that all about? You always go with Bloom." I asked her.

"Well knowing Riven and Brandon they will do something special for us soon so we need to be prepared and also Brandon texted me that we had to dress up and we are going to preform later. Now try this on." She said handing me a dress and pushed me into a dressing room.

"What do you think?" I asked Stella. I was wearing a purple short dress.

"I don't know about the colour but I like the style try this one" She said handing me a blue version of it.

"What about this?" I said getting out of the room.

"Oh I love it now it is my turn" She said I quickly went and got changed and waited for Stella to come out.

"Ta-dah. How do I look?" She asked me. She was wearing an orange dress that was shorter at the front and longer at the back. (Like in season 5 or 6)

"I don't know maybe try a different colour." I said and handed her a light blue version of it.

"Oh I love it" We both said and went to buy the dress.

"Why hello ladies what may I do for you?" A creepy guy said. I think he looks a lot like Valtor.

"We would like to buy these dresses." Stella said and handed them to him.

"Ok are you going out tonight? Maybe to find your future boyfriend?" He asked as he put the dresses in two bags.

"Actually we are both engaged" I said.

"Oh well congratulations I'm sure you two will be a lot more powerful with them by your side. That will be £123." He said. What did he mean by that?

"Thanks." Stella said and handed him the money and we walked out.

"He was creepy wasn't he?" I said to Stella.

"Yeah and what did he mean that we will be a lot more powerful with them by our sides. To be honest he reminded me a lot of Valtor." She said.

"Same here. Oh well where to next?" I asked.

"Shoe shop obviously." She squealed. When we got there I got a pair of blue heels and Stella got a pair of light blue heels.

"Now we have to meet the others by the fountain." I said when we arrived we all turned up at the same time. We used our magic to put on our dresses and we made our way to the Fruity Music Bar.

"Where are they?" Bloom asked. Suddenly the lights went out and the stage lights all came on.

"Hey guys this is a special song for our girlfriends and fiancée's the Winx!" Riven said in the microphone.

_Dangerous by the vamps_

**Riven: **So wake me up,  
Cause I've been asleep now for days  
how do I get up?  
Oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh.

**Brandon: **And way back when,  
we used to fall hard in love  
How to mess it up?  
Oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh.

**Riven and Brandon: **This ain't the end of us,  
Darling, let me show you  
I am good enough,  
Maybe in the end I should've toughened up,  
Not self-destruct,  
But I'll see her again,

**All: **Met a girl and she is dangerous,  
Don't quite know her, but I just can't get enough  
I'm struck  
She's gonna tear me up.  
A million voices telling me to never give you up.  
Shouldn't listen, I'm addicted to this darker love.  
And this is dangerous, for me.

**Sky: **I must confess,  
I'm feeling guilty.  
My conscience is heavy,  
I'm a wreck.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh.

**Brandon and Riven: **This ain't the end of us,  
Darling, let me show you  
I'm not giving up,  
I tried to tell myself that I can toughen up,  
Not self-destruct,  
But I'll see her again,

**All: **Met a girl and she is dangerous,  
Don't quite know her, but I just can't get enough  
I'm struck  
She's gonna tear me up.  
A million voices telling me to never give you up.  
Shouldn't listen, I'm addicted to this darker love.  
And this is dangerous, for me.

**Riven: **Even though I said I'm sorry,  
I still go back.  
Always go back.  
Back to her.

**Brandon: **This ain't the end of us,  
Darling, let me show you  
I am good enough  
Maybe in the end I should've toughened up,

**All: **Met a girl and she is dangerous,  
Don't quite know her, but I just can't get enough  
I'm struck  
She's gonna tear me up.  
A million voices telling me to never give you up.  
Shouldn't listen, I'm addicted to this darker love.  
And this is dangerous, for me.

By the end of the song everyone was standing clapping. We ran backstage to see the boys.

"You were amazing!" Stella said.

"Thanks." Brandon said.

"Hey where's Riven?" I asked noticing he wasn't here.

"Oh he went out by the beach." Sky said.

"Thanks" I said and walked to the beach.

"Hey Riven are you ok?" I asked him as I sat down next to him on the beach.

"Yeah I was just thinking." He said and pulled me closer to him to give me a hug.

"About what?" I asked again.

"Just that maybe we should get married sooner." He said.

"OMG are you serious?" I said and when he nodded I squealed like a little girl.

"I was thinking next week. What do you think?" He asked me.

"Well if I had it my way we could get married tomorrow. But that might be a bit of a problem so next week it is" I said and we both stood up and kissed.

"Let's go and tell everyone." He whispered into my ear and we ran off to find the girls.

"Guys guess what?" I said as soon as we got backstage.

"We have to preform now so can it wait till after?" Aisha said. I nodded and walked on stage.

"Hey guys we are back and this is a song dedicated to our lovely boyfriends and Musa's and Stella's fiancée's." Bloom said into the mic and grabbed a guitar.

_Our song by Taylor Swift_

**Musa: **I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel  
On the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song"  
And he says...

_[Chorus:]_  
**All: **Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

**Stella: **I was walking up  
The front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
And been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway,  
Well on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice  
All the roses  
And the note that said...

_[Chorus:]_  
**All: **Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

**Musa and Stella: **I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again

**Musa and Stella: **Oh, yeah...  
Oh-oh, yeah.  
I was riding shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen  
and an old napkin  
and I wrote down our song

After the song everyone clapped and we walked backstage.

"So what did you want to tell us Musa?" Helia asked.

"Well we are going to get married next week" I said and next thing I knew the girls were all squealing.

"Wait we need to get you a dress, a place to have the wedding get all the decorations and…" Stella started but Riven cut her off.

"Don't worry. I already spoke to Mrs. F and we are having it by the lake, she is getting the decorations sorted and all we need to do is get the clothes." Riven said.

"But who is going to be your best man?" Stella asked.

"I'll figure that out later. Now go and find Musa's dress." Riven said. Stella and the Winx dragged me out of the Fruity Music bar and into the car.

"So Musa who do you want to be your maid of honour?" Stella said.

"Well I don't know, but I think you Stell." I said.

"Really but we have been roommates for ages" Tecna said shocked.

"I'm sorry Tecna but do you are going to be my bridesmaids." I said.

"Ok and I guess it is just because she is going to be your sister soon." She said and I nodded.

"Ok so now that is sorted we need to pick out dresses. What are the colours?" Stella asked me.

"Um well Riven texted me red, blue and white and one other colour." I said.

"Ok" Bloom said. When we arrived at the mall we went to several dress shops.

"How about we try that shop?" Flora said and pointed to the shop Stella and I went in to get our dresses earlier.

"Yeah let's try it" Bloom said and we went into there and found some bridesmaid dresses.

Bloom came out wearing a pink knee high dress with a blue ribbon as a kind of belt.

"I think that should definitely be the bridesmaid dress" I said before I could see the others. We ended up getting some strapless dresses and some with straps.

"Ok now it is time for you to get your dress." Tecna said and Stella dragged me to another dress shop. I looked around for a while until Aisha pointed out a dress for me to try on. I walked out of the changing rooms wearing a dress that looked a lot like the one Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast but it was a pale blue.

"What do you think?" I asked them.

"I love it." Stella said and we went and paid for my dress.

"I'm really tired let's go and book some rooms in a hotel." I said and we left the mall. We went back to where the boys were and we decided to split into 2 different cars. In the one which I was in it had: Me, Riven, Stella, Brandon, Flora and Helia. The other car had the rest of the winx and their boyfriends in.

I looked out of the window and slowly closed my eyes. Next thing I know is being carried down the hall of a hotel. My eyes slowly open only to find Riven carrying me bridle style.

"Riven. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well you fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake you so I am carrying you to our room." He said to me placing me on the ground.

"Thanks which room is ours?" I asked.

"Room 102" He said and handed me the keys. When we got to the room Riven went and took a shower and when he got out I took a shower and got changed. After I got changed I went out to the bedroom to see Riven just in his boxers, he turned around and I just stared at him. Riven walked up to me and we started kissing until the door burst open.

"Hey guys we are going… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Stella screamed.

"Um well we were just um…" I stuttered

"You know what? I don't want to know, anyway we are going out to a restaurant so get changed and if you are not down in 5 minutes I will barge right in here no matter what you two are doing?" Stella said and went out of the door slamming it in the process.

"Oh well just means we have more to look forward on our Honeymoon." Riven said and got changed.

* * *

**Hey so another chapter finished. Please Review and favourite this story and in the next chapter it will be 2 days before the wedding! :D**


	11. Chapter 11One more day and wedding vows

**Hey I'm back! :D I might be slow at updating because I have a broken wrist sorry. **** I will update when I can but here is chapter 11 I think. **

**P.S this is set 1 day before the wedding.**

* * *

**Musa's pov**

I woke up in my hotel room with Riven's arms wrapped around me. I can't believe in a day I'm not only going to be marrying Riven but I'm going to be the strongest fairy ever.

"Morning Muse" Riven said giving me a quick kiss.

"Morning. I'm going to take a quick shower" I said and walked to the shower. Once I got in the shower I started to sing.

_Taylor Swift Wonderland_

_Flashing lights and we  
took a wrong turn and we  
fell down a rabbit hole.  
You held on tight to me  
'Cause nothing's as it seems  
I'm spinning out of control.  
Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?  
Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?  
Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?  
Oh  
didn't it all seem new and exciting?  
I felt your arms twisting around me  
I should have slept with one eye open at night.  
We found wonderland  
you and I got lost in it  
and we pretended it could last forever  
we found wonderland  
you and I got lost in it  
and life was never worse but never better._

_Eh, eh_

_In wonderland_

I finished my shower and used magic to get dressed and when I went into the bedroom Riven was dressed and talking to everyone else.

"Hey Musa! You ok?" Aisha said and everyone looked at me.

"Yeah. Um not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked them confused.

"Oh well we are going back to Alfea and we have to keep you away from Riven." Tecna said and I gave them a confused look.

"On Earth it is bad luck for the people to get married before the say there vows." Bloom explained and I nodded. I quickly packed my stuff and got dragged through a portal to Alfea, not getting a chance to say bye to Riven.

We put our stuff in the living room and went to see Mrs. F.

"Hi Mrs. F. How's the decorations going?" Stella asked.

"They are all going good would you like to see them?" She asked and we nodded.

"They are beautiful!" I said admiring the decorations.

"I'm glad you like them. Now I think you should go out and have a little fun before the wedding." Mrs. F said and we left. We went to a bar and Stella changed our look. We were all wearing the same kind of dress but in different colours.

"Come on let's go and get a drink." Bloom said and bought a bottle of tequila, vodka and wine. We found a booth and sat down.

"Where do you think Riven will take you on your honeymoon?" Aisha asked pouring out some drinks.

"I don't know. Somewhere romantic I hope." I say before drinking some wine.

"How many children do you think you will have? I know me and my Snookums are going to have 3." Stella said pouring her 2nd glass of wine.

"Um guys I think we should talk about something other than Musa's future." Flora suggested getting some tequila. For the rest of the night we kept drinking and talking about random stuff until we had to go back to Alfea.

"I better not have a flipping hangover in the morning, and if I do I swear I will kill you guys." I said glaring at Bloom, Stella and Aisha for making me drink so much.

"Sure you will. Night guys!" Stella said sarcastically and we all stumbled into our rooms collapsing onto our beds. I got woken up by Mrs. F who told me I was going to be late if I didn't wake up and she walked out of the room. I looked at the clock and it said 11am.

"Damn. GIRLS HURRY UP! WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR!" I screamed and went into Stella's room. Once we were all awake we didn't have enough time to eat so we got dressed and I let Stella do my hair and makeup. Luckily she had done her hair and makeup last night so she had more time than me. I grabbed my bouquet and started walking down the aisle set out by the lake. I reached the end and looked at my hansom husband to be.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered to me. We just stared into each other's eyes and ignored what the priest until it was time for the vows.

"Do you Riven Crescendo take Musa Melody to be your wife?" He asked.

"I do" Riven said and the priest looked at me.

"Do you Musa Melody take Riven Crescendo to be your husband?" He asked me.

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said and Riven lent down and kissed me and everyone there was cheering until. CRASH! We all looked to towards were the crash came from.

"The Trix!" We shouted and Riven came in front of me.

"What do you want?" Riven shouted up to them.

"We got a bit upset when you didn't invite us to your wedding." We shot round to where the other voice was coming from. Only to see that Valtor and Ogron was standing there. Next thing I knew Icy threw a spell at me and everything went black.

**Riven's pov**

"The Trix!" We shouted and I came in front of Musa.

"What do you want?" I shouted up to them.

"We got a bit upset when you didn't invite us to your wedding." We shot round to where the other voice was coming from. Only to see that Valtor and Ogron was standing there. Next thing I knew Musa collapsed after she got hit by a spell by Icy.

"What did you do to her?!" I shouted and held Musa close to me on my lap. She was getting cold so I put my jacket on her as I watched everyone fight the Trix and Valtor but where was Ogron. I stood up and looked around for him but when I looked back Musa was gone and so was Valtor.

"Oh don't worry puppy dog you will see her again but I'm not sure you will like her." Darcy said and they disappeared.

"No! Musa." I screamed collapsing on my knees crying.

"Riven we will find her and save her." Stella said as she placed a hand on my shoulder and a few tears fell from her face.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter and I will update as soon as I can! :D**

**Muriforever xxx**


	12. Evil Musa

**Hey I'm back! :D Please can you review because I haven't gotten any recently and I would really like to know how you think my story is! **** Here is chapter 12: Evil Musa.**

* * *

**Musa's pov**

I slowly woke up and took in my surroundings. At first I thought I was in Alfea but when my vision cleared I knew I was in the cave where Valtor and Ogron took me first.

"Why am I here?! I asked myself and walked towards the door which turned out to be locked and I sighed. I started hitting and kicking the door until someone appeared behind me.

"What are you doing here and why am I here?" I screamed starting to transform.

"A simple hello would be nice. I wouldn't transform if I were you, unless of course you want to lose your powers" He said but I ignored him and transformed anyway. "Silly girl" He said and shot me with a spell. My vision all went black and I collapsed.

**Riven's pov**

We were all sitting in Mrs. F's office well I wasn't I was pacing around in my tux.

"Riven calm down" Sky said.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! How would you feel if Bloom got taken on your wedding?" I shouted.

"RIVEN! Shut up! Calm down and relax other whys Musa will be in even more danger." Flora screamed and I sat down trying to calm down. Once I had calmed down I spoke up.

"Did Musa tell you about her dream?" I asked them and they shook their heads.

"Well what was it?" Tecna said.

"She told me that she was evil and managed to knock you guys' unconscious and I was the only one awake, then she tried to attack me but she didn't see much after that because she woke up." I said and they all looked at me scared.

"Ok so now we definitely know what they are going to do to her we just need to find her before that happened" Brandon said.

"I already know where she is" Mrs. F said walking in.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Here"

**Musa's pov**

I woke up a few minutes later feeling stronger and more powerful.

"Ah I see you're up Musa!" A voice said I turned around to see Valtor and Ogron.

"Yeah. What of it?" I said with a lot of sass.

"Oh well I thought you could give your friends a little present but obviously you don't want to destroy Alfea. Oh well" Ogron said and Him and Valtor started walking out of the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. "I'm listening" I said interested.

"Well I think we should go and pay your friends a little visit now!" Valtor said coming up to me caressing my cheek.

"I totally agree." I said in a flirty voice looking into Valtors eyes. "And how about we give my 'husband' a little show?" I asked and got into my sirenix. It had a lot of black, dark blue and red on it.

"Let's go" Ogron said and we arrived at Alfea.

"You and the Trix go to the back of Alfea, Valtor and I will be at the front waiting to the Winx." I said and they left. Soon I started to blast the towers and the winx and specialists came out.

"MUSA! What's happened to you?" Riven shouted up to me.

"Nothing I have just let my true self out" I said and Valtor whispered something in my ear.

"Let's give them the show now." He whispered and gave me a kiss and a few seconds after that we were making out and I felt my powers strengthening.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Stella and Riven screamed as Sky and Bloom went to defeat Valtor so he went away from me. Tecna, Aisha, Flora, Helia, Nabu and Timmy went to defeat the Trix and Ogron. All that was left was Me, Stella, Brandon and Riven.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter and please review! **

**Muriforever xxx**


	13. Breaking the Spell and Happy endings

**Hey so this story is coming quickly to an end and I think this is the end actually. Please please please review.**

* * *

**Riven's pov**

I looked up at my Muse, her beautiful blue eyes are black and her Sirenix is all black and red.

"Musa please snap out of it you aren't yourself please come down so we can talk." Stella shouted up to her and Stella got into her Sirenix and flew up to Musa.

"What are you talking about? This is me and if you don't like it tough." Musa said in reply and shot Stella out of the sky.

"Stella!" Brandon called catching Stella just before she hit the ground. "MUSA! How dare you she was your friend and she was going to be your sister? You had better snap out of it other whys we will make you." Brandon shouted and placed Stella on the ground. She had gone back into her normal clothes and was unconscious.

"Ha you really think I would leave you and your pathetic pixie alone. She was getting in the way just like YOU" Musa screamed and shot Brandon unconscious. A few moments later Tecna, Timmy, Aisha, Nabu, Helia and Flora came after defeating the Trix and Ogron.

"How's it going?" Aisha asked.

"Not well she isn't listening to us at all and she knocked them unconscious." I said pointing to Stella and Brandon. Flora put up a shield to protect them when Bloom and Sky came and joined us. I quickly explained to them what happened.

"Riven remember if you are angry or feeling anything powerful like anger it makes Musa stronger." Bloom said and Flora went to talk to Musa with Aisha.

"Musa please calm down." Flora said as Musa went up higher until we couldn't hear them.

"Riven?" Sky said.

"Mhmm" I said in reply watching the sky.

"Since Valtor is defeated Musa is weaker. She has none of her own emotions so her power is all coming from your anger and your emotions." Sky said before Bloom and Tecna went to try and persuade Musa as Flora and Aisha got knocked unconscious and fell out of the sky. Soon after the same thing happened to Bloom and Tecna.

"Ha I really am stronger than the dragon flame." Musa said coming down to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Nabu asked.

"Oh don't worry they are just asleep." She said in reply.

"Riven you need her to attack you. That will make her weak and maybe break the spell that she is under" Timmy suggested/whispered.

"But what if I hurt her?" I asked/whispered.

"Don't worry we will be awake and look after her" Helia said as Musa shot a spell at him I jumped in the way and everything went black.

**Sky's pov**

Riven took the hit which was meant for Helia and we soon saw him fall unconscious. Musa, who was about 40 feet in the air, soon screamed and fell to the ground. She wasn't in her Sirenix anymore but she was in her wedding dress.

"Musa!" We shouted and I caught her.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry. I-It's all m-my f-f-f-fault." She whispered and fell unconscious.

"Is everyone ok?" Mrs. F said running to us.

"Yes they just got hit by a sleeping spell but Musa just fell unconscious. Probably from tiredness." Nabu said and we brought everyone to the infirmary. I set Musa down on a bed and a nurse attached a heart monitor to her and ushered everyone out. After an hour or two everyone was awake and Riven was trying to see his wife.

"I'm afraid her heart is weak and you cannot see her right this moment." Nurse Lottie said.

"But I'm her husband! Please just give me 10 minutes with her." Riven begged and the nurse let him in.

**Riven's pov**

I walked up to Musa and sat down on the chair next to her. She was still in her wedding dress.

"Muse please wake up and be ok. We just got married please just wake up." I begged her. Suddenly she started getting very hot and the heart monitor was going crazy. "Nurse!" I called and several people came in to try to help her.

"Get the Winx! Now!" They shouted at me and I got them.

"Musa!" The Winx ran up to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Stella said.

"It looks like she still has darkness in her powers and it is trying to get her to become evil again. We need you all to use your powers and Fairy dust to extinguish the evil." A nurse named Katie said and the Winx got into their Sirenix and used their Fairy dust on Musa. When they were done Musa seemed ok and the heart monitor was calm.

"Well done she is going to be ok and she just needs to sleep." The nurse said.

"Thanks. Can she rest in her room instead?" I asked and they nodded. I picked her up and took her to her room and stayed beside her until she woke up.

"W-what h-happened?" Musa said waking up slowly. I looked up at the clock and it was midnight. Wow time has flown by. I thought and looked at Musa.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" I asked her and she nodded starting to cry.

"I-It's all m-my f-fault." She stuttered and I held her close to my chest.

"It isn't your fault. Everyone is ok so don't worry." I said into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"O-our child doesn't deserve to have a mother like me." She cried. Wait what is she? No she can't be.

"Muse are you?" I started but she cut me off.

"No but if we were going to have a child I don't want it to witness his/her mother being hurt or evil." She said.

"Don't worry he won't and we will protect you" I said and she hit me playfully on my chest.

"What makes you think it will be a boy?" She giggled.

"Well I just umm." I stuttered until Musa pulled me into a kiss but I pulled away and looked at her.

"Musa go back to sleep I have a surprise for you in the morning." I said and laid on her bed with her head on my chest and her hugging me.

"Ok" She mumbled and we fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 9.30 am. Wait 9.30 we are going to be late.

"Muse wake up we have to leave in an hour." I said to her and she shot up.

"Wait why an hour?" She asked.

"Our honeymoon now hurry up and pack" I said and she ran around using her magic to pack her things. Suddenly she fell and luckily I caught her just in time.

"Thanks. Why are we still wearing what we wore at the wedding" She asked me.

"We didn't get a chance to change." I said simply and she nodded so we walked out to the living room.

"Musa we are so happy for you." Stella said and made a portal for us to Earth.

"Thanks we will see you when we are back." We said and Musa gave everyone a hug.

"Bye" They said and we walked through the portal to an apartment on Earth.

"Where are we Riven?" She asked me.

"We are on Earth." I said and started to put our luggage away in the right place and Musa helped me.

"It doesn't look like Gardenia though."

"That's because we are in England." I said and she squealed.** (A/N I'm going to skip to a few months after the honeymoon)** A few months later we found out that Musa was pregnant withtwins.

"Congratulations Musa!" Stella and the Winx said. Stella had gotten married to Brandon a few weeks ago and they just got back from their honeymoon.

"What are you hoping it will be a boy or girl?" Flora asked

"Girl/boy" Musa and I said at the same time and Musa glared at me while the others laughed.

A few more months past and Musa gave birth to two adorable babies. One boy and one girl.

"Aww there adorable. What are they called?" Bloom asked.

"The girl Harmony." She said.

"And the boy is called Riven Jr" I said and Musa hit me playfully. "Fine he is actually called Max" I said. We had our happy ending after all.

* * *

**Hey so I hope you liked this story and I will be starting my next one soon. Please review! **

**Muriforever xxx**


End file.
